


WIP Teasers

by NeverOutOfTime



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverOutOfTime/pseuds/NeverOutOfTime
Summary: This is a work for an Artemis Fowl Fanzine. This isn't the complete work, just a bit of a teaser for now. ;) Hope you all enjoy!





	WIP Teasers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for an Artemis Fowl Fanzine. This isn't the complete work, just a bit of a teaser for now. ;) Hope you all enjoy!

_Phhtt… Phhtt…_

_It was not the force, but rather the shock of the impact that knocked Trouble a couple of steps forward, his right foot landing in the stream of water that branched off from the nearby river. “D’arvit,” He swore under his breath, feeling the water seep into his boot. He looked up into the trees, searching for his attacker, but there was no sign of Julius Root anywhere._

_As he sloshed over to a rock to empty out the water, Corporal Kelp mused over his next course of action. He’d just been tagged twice and there wasn’t any sort of warning. If he kept on going at this rate, he would surely fail the initiation._

_“You tag me before I tag you, and you’re in. No questions asked.” He muttered, getting to his feet. “So much for that now.” Trouble shook his head and rolled up the sleeves of his traffic uniform; suddenly he was very thankful for Haven’s controlled climate. He was not prepared for the humidity of the Amazon rainforest, but there he was, drowning in sweat with no way to cool off unless he either stripped or went for a swim in the river. Trouble wasn’t fond of either of those options, so he opted to deal with being hot._

_“Raaah raaah raaah!”_

_Trouble jerked his head up just in time to see a scarlet macaw take off out of the tree above him. The bird had startled him a bit, snapping him out of his sulking. Right. If he was going to make it into Recon, there was no time for lollygagging. He had to move._

“And I still got tagged six more times after that…” Trouble muttered, scrolling through his emails as he looked for one in particular. He really needed to sort through these things and get rid of all the junk. He swore that half of them had to be complaints from his brother or Foaly asking for a raise for a new project. As much as he’d like to do that, he had a limited budget that the Council had given him, and most of that was being put into getting new equipment for his officers. It had been three years since the Crash and they were still recovering, though recently things were finally looking up for the LEP and for the People in general.

They had rebuilt, both in the physical sense and as a community, and Haven was thriving. A peace lingered around them now that Koboi was gone. It was a weird feeling, but it was honestly a relief. Sure, there was still crime and the typical commotion that came from living in a busy city, but that didn’t compare to the sense of impending doom that came along with having psychotic villains on the loose. Sometimes, Trouble had fears that one day they would have to deal with another catastrophe. That one morning he’d wake up to find that the lives of every fairy in Haven were at risk. He didn’t want that to happen again. Especially not while he was Commander; he’d had enough of that for one lifetime. But it was his duty to protect the People. If he was charged with stopping another fairy like Koboi, he would lay down his life in a heartbeat if it meant that Haven would remain safe.

Trouble sighed in relief as he found the email he was looking for, the one with the names of the new Recon recruits and the location of that afternoon’s initiation. He opened it up to look at the names once more, when there was a single knock on the door. He didn’t respond, so the officer went ahead and let themselves in.

“Hey Trubs, you ready to go? The recruits are in the hall. But I’m going to assume you knew that and you’re definitely not procrastinating. Come on, time to be professional.” 

He barely glanced up from the screen. “And they all just heard you call me ‘Trubs’. Who’s the professional one now, Captain Short?” 

Holly rolled her eyes and leaned over his desk, firmly placing her hands on it. "Well Trubs, I suggest you get a move on then. Don't want them getting too cocky." She winked a bit. "And may I say, we've got a great looking group out there. Ol’ Beetroot would be proud, I think. Maybe a bit worked up, but overall he'd be a fan of the progress." 

Trouble snorted as he stood from his desk. "They aren't in Recon yet, Holly. Though I will admit that this group does have the potential. Let’s just hope that these ladies don't break any rules today." He nudged his co-worker with his elbow as he walked to the door. 

Holly smirked, following after him. "Well, as long as a criminally insane elf armed with two goons and Tunnel Blue Spiders doesn’t attack us, I’d say there would be no reason to break any rules.”

Commander Kelp finally cracked a smile and laughed at his friend. “I suppose you’re right, but that’s never stopped you.” He teased, stepping out into the hallway where six corporals stood waiting. They all snapped to attention as Trouble called out their names.

Fern Nightshade. Mira Rowan. Aspen Bixby. Zinnia Maddox. Phoenix Terra. Maia Ember. Two elves, two sprites, a dwarf, and a pixie. An interesting little group for sure, but all of the young women were confident, had top marks in the Academy, and were of course a bit cocky as a lot of initiates were. Trouble had high hopes for them, but that by no means meant that he would be going easy on them. He’d learned quite a few tricks from the late Commander Root and these youngsters were about to find out exactly what he could do. He’d heard the rumors. Commander Kelp was going soft. He was too… easy. Trouble was no trouble was one he’d caught wind of lately. He thought it was cute, honestly, that the youngsters thought he was losing his game. He’d set the record straight during the initiation, that much was certain. 

Trouble and Holly lead the little group down to the E1 shuttle port, where they had a shuttle loaded up and ready for the journey up to the surface. Holly began pricking each recruits finger, explaining how it was important to be prepared for any possible situation while up on the surface.

“As I was told at my initiation, there might be a time when you find yourself out of magic and stuck on the surface.” Holly smiled reassuringly at Corporal Terra; the dwarf was gritting her teeth, not from pain, but anxiety. “During the initiation, we’ll be evaluating on how well you make use of the rest of your skills.”

“Well, you certainly know a lot about that don’t you, Captain? How many times have you been on a mission and ran out of magic?” Trouble said, smirking as he pulled down the paintball guns from their racks, handing one to each of the six recruits. He sidestepped to avoid a well-aimed punch, but even then, it slightly clipped his shoulder.  
  
To be continued...  


**Author's Note:**

> That's all I can share for now guys! Check out #AFZine on tumblr or @ArtemisFowlZine on twitter and instagram for more info on this project! I'm super excited to be working on this with so many lovely people! It's going to be amazing! Preorders open September 7th!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
